<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comfort 위로 by WuHanwoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295673">Comfort 위로</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuHanwoo/pseuds/WuHanwoo'>WuHanwoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt Kim Sunwoo, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Sunwoo is scared, Worried Choi Chanhee | New, Worried Ji Changmin | Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuHanwoo/pseuds/WuHanwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunwoo gets hurt and he hides it from the members in fear of being a burden, but he can only hide it so much.<br/>KyuNyu sees through Sunwoo and gives him the comfort he needs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Chanhee | New &amp; Ji Changmin | Q &amp; Kim Sunwoo, Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q, Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo, Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comfort 위로</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let’s do well for today’s stage, alright Sunwoo?” Chanhee laughed and nudged Sunwoo.</p><p>“You too, hyung.” Sunwoo smirked mischievously.</p><p>Chanhee knocked Sunwoo on the head and he whined. They both broke into laughter before the staff came in to notify them of their turn to appear on stage. Changmin patted them on their backs before the eleven of them put on their game faces and readied themselves on stage.</p><p>The stage went over well. Sunwoo felt impressed and at ease, having executed all the moves the way he had wanted it to go. Enough force, enough power.</p><p>They returned to the waiting room and Chanhee nudged Sunwoo, “Woah~ not bad~”</p><p>Sunwoo nudged back, complimenting Chanhee’s vocals and performance with a slight savageness implemented in his comments. Chanhee picked up on it and chased Sunwoo around the room, only stopping when Changmin caught him while laughing.</p><p>“At least he complimented you, Chanhee. It’s a good thing.”</p><p>Sunwoo pouted and nodded as he folded his arms. He felt a stabbing pain on his left shoulder for a slight second, putting his arm down slowly in case anyone noticed. Thankfully, no one did. Sunwoo ignored the fact that had just happened and the fact that it shouldn’t be something he’s supposed to hide.</p><p>They grabbed their bags to leave, Sunwoo and Changmin were left behind, being the two slowest of the group even with Chanhee rushing them from the doorway. Sunwoo laughed at Chanhee’s whiny self, causing the older boy to close the door and leave them there. Sunwoo picked up his bag with his left hand and the moment he tried to sling his bag on his shoulder, he winced and dropped it. The pain was there again, but it wasn’t there when he put his arm back down.</p><p>“Sunwoo, you okay?” Changmin looked at Sunwoo, worried.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Just had a little cramp.” Sunwoo softly smiled and picked his bag up with his right hand, successfully slinging it over his shoulder this time.</p><p>Changmin and Sunwoo jogged out of the waiting room to the carpark where the second car was waiting for them. Chanhee rolled the car door open and they entered, dropping their bags to the floor. They spent the next five minutes listening to Chanhee’s rant about how they could have spent the time they wasted getting their bags on eating something nice instead. Changmin and Sunwoo apologized, but not before messing with Chanhee first. Chanhee huffed and looked out the window on his side.</p><p>Sunwoo smiled happily, having messed with Chanhee more than once in the day. He laid down to the window on his side only to jump back up when the stabbing pain hit him again. Now it was bothering him, he hoped it wasn’t that bad and that it would go away after a good sleep. Sunwoo turned to Changmin who was sitting in between him and Chanhee, tapping him on his lap.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Can I lie on your shoulder?”</p><p>Changmin looked into Sunwoo’s eyes, as if he were reading a story from them.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>This by itself was unusual. Normally, Changmin would have scoffed and made fun of Sunwoo before finally giving in. But this time, Changmin just let Sunwoo lie on his shoulder without a fight. Sunwoo slowly laid his head down after a bit of staring and hesitating. Sunwoo closed his eyes trying his best to sleep, but his head was filled with the thoughts.</p><p>Thoughts of what the pain was about, thoughts of how this was going to affect him, thoughts of how this was going to affect them, thoughts of if anyone saw him in pain.</p><p>He opened his eyes when he felt Changmin pat his thigh, looking up at him.</p><p>“Relax, Sunwoo ya. Go to sleep.”</p><p>The warmth in Changmin’s voice soothed his mind and soon the drowsiness overtook him. When Sunwoo woke up, he was on the sofa in their dorms. Sunwoo sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Chanhee walked by and noticed, going to Sunwoo’s side, and patting his head.</p><p>“You okay? We couldn’t get you to wake up in the car when we reached.”</p><p>Chanhee looked worried, not that it was unusual or anything, just that he was like that when he’s really worried about something, in this case, him.</p><p>“I don’t know. Just tired I guess?” Sunwoo yawned and stretched, pulling his left arm back when the stabbing pain happened again.</p><p>This time, Chanhee kneeled beside him and checked his expression. But the pain faded as fast as it came.</p><p>“It’s okay…probably just a cramp…”</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Chanhee nodded and told Sunwoo to go wash up and lay down on his own bed to sleep, which Sunwoo complied to.</p><p>But the shower took longer than he wished for it to be. Every time he lifted his left arm past a certain point, the pain would return. He finished his shower using only his right hand and used up ten minutes more than usual. He wiped himself dry and changed into a new set of clothes and laid down on his bed, careful not to use his left arm at all.</p><p>Sunwoo could hear the other members’ chatter outside before he fell asleep alone in the room.</p><p>Later on, Chanhee past by his room to go into his room. He took the time to observe how Sunwoo put his left arm in a position, so it wasn’t pressured, neither was it able to freely move about. Chanhee made a mental note about how he was going to make Sunwoo talk about it once he wakes up.</p><p>Changmin entered the room minutes after Chanhee had. He sat on his bed and watched a show on his phone on speaker mode. A few minutes passed and Changmin stopped the video when he heard Sunwoo groan. He turned the video off and sat at the edge of his bed, looking at Sunwoo. His left shoulder was twitching, and he was shaking in his sweat. Changmin put his hand on the side of Sunwoo’s head and caressed the side of his face with his thumb.</p><p>“Sunwoo? Hey, you okay?”</p><p>Sunwoo shot up with a gasp, holding onto his left shoulder in pain. He couldn’t believe this. It was actually happening. He had sustained an injury that would probably put him out of performances. The choreographers must spend their time editing the choreo again. Changmin must be so disappointed in him, they practiced the dance so hard together. And the other members. Chanhee always looked forward to his performances, and now he was doomed.</p><p>“Sunwoo? Hey, look at me.”</p><p>Changmin held Sunwoo’s head to look at him, the boy slightly wincing when it passed a point. Changmin noticed and didn’t move but made it a point to calm down the boy. Chanhee heard it from his room and came over to the other side of Sunwoo’s bed.</p><p>The 98-liner duo sat on the sides of Sunwoo’s bed and talked to him to get him to calm down. Unintentionally, Sunwoo’s tears started to fall from the guilt he felt. Changmin hugged him, careful not to accidentally hurt him. Chanhee patted Sunwoo’s head and hushed him.</p><p>Sunwoo mumbled through his tears about how he felt and what he thought about. But unlike what he thought would happen, Changmin and Chanhee just assured him that everything was okay. They them called their manager over to pick them up to get Sunwoo checked out. They didn’t even spend any time to wait and let the members ask what was going on, instead, they got Sunwoo out of the dorm and into the car quick.</p><p>Sunwoo squeezed his eyes shut and leaned his head on the seat, finally letting the hiss he was holding out. His right hand which held his shoulder the entire time shook. Changmin and Chanhee both looked at each other and back at Sunwoo.</p><p>At the hospital, they had to stay together with Sunwoo, otherwise he would get anxious and panic on the spot. Even when they were listening to the results, they just reassured Sunwoo and brought him home.</p><p>When they got back, the curious members crowded the area before getting stared down by the duo, making way for them to get Sunwoo back to his bed. Chanhee left the two in the room while he went outside to settle their members’ minds.</p><p>“What do I do, hyung….”</p><p>Sunwoo teared up yet again. Changmin patted Sunwoo’s head, the only way he could comfort him without touching the painful areas.</p><p>“Rest and recover. It’s okay, we’ll figure this out. Don’t worry about it. It’s not your fault, okay? Don’t go think about it.”</p><p>“W-W-What are the others gonna think….will they blame me…?...i’m scared…hyung…”</p><p>“It’s okay, Sunwoo. Trust me. In turn, they will be the ones worrying if you’re okay. They’re not gonna blame you. They never will.”</p><p>The only way Sunwoo could sleep after that was after Changmin held his hand, softly singing a song to Sunwoo. It was one of his favorite songs, called I Won’t Give Up. Changmin slept, leaning his head on Sunwoo’s bed beside where he laid. Chanhee came in afterward and covered Changmin with his blanket, helping them turn off their light.</p><p>But it was a sleepless night for Chanhee. He worried about if someone would walk by and knock into him, causing him pain. He worried if any of the members would joke about it and unintentionally make Sunwoo feel guilty about it. He worried about Changmin moving in his sleep and accidentally putting Sunwoo in pain.</p><p>Chanhee gave up sleeping and sat on Changmin’s bed, watching the other two sleep. It hurt him to see Sunwoo in pain. It hurt him that he couldn’t do anything else to help Sunwoo. He wanted to give Sunwoo as much comfort as Changmin could.</p><p>He wanted.</p><p>But what Chanhee didn’t know was that he and Changmin were the only two he could confide in about this. He gave as much comfort as Changmin did.</p><p>And Sunwoo appreciated Chanhee.</p><p>As much as he appreciated Changmin.</p><p>There were only two he could seek comfort from, and it was them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>